nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Noel Bosheit
Noel Bosheit is the protagonist of The Girl Who Bore the Flame Ring. The beginning of her life was one of education, hardship, and tests. Trained with vasts amount of knowledge and combat ability in the depths of a hidden church with many other children, she came to resent the Emperor of the Horshiedo Empire due to the connection of her lessons and the harsh treatment of her teachers. When made to drink a distilled, black drug with the rest of the children, she was the only one to be wracked with incredible sickness and pain. She teetered on the edge of the abyss for three days and nights, and ultimately survived the ordeal. From then on, the liquid did nothing to her. Life continued in misery, but she found some solace on sunny days and with the other children. Still, the day of the final test came, and all the children, along with the final remaining teacher, drank the undiluted black drug. Everyone died in misery but her and Number 8, though she did not know he survived. One of the two survivors of Operation Daybreak, she was abandoned and alone. She set off with her new name that she decided for herself, Noel, to find out what happiness was, for she had no idea what it meant or how it felt. Appearance Noel has the appearance of a beautiful girl at about the age of eighteen. She has flaming red hair that seems to radiate in the sunlight and piercing grey eyes that her smile never seems to reach. Typically, she keeps her straight hair loose, but when wearing the glasses that Cynthia gave her, she ties it up. Personality Noel's personality is difficult for anyone to gauge. The truth of the matter is that she only shows others what she wants them to see: a normal, happy girl. Anyone that gets to know her understands that there is a vast amount of experience and knowledge that hides behind that smile; often it is a smile that does not reach her eyes. Noel is driven by the bonds she makes with others. The first bonds she made where with the children of Operation Daybreak, ones that she made a promise to. She has a burning desire to keep this promise: to bring as much happiness to as many people as possible. This first promise she made is the most difficult one, and she is the sole remaining person that can achieve it. On the topic of promises, Noel is one of principle. She will never break a promise that she makes, and does her utmost to fulfill them. If she is wrapped up in a promise that she does not view favorably, though, she will use sycophantic speech to put the situation in her favor. She abhors those who make frivolous promises or fail to keep their word. Noel is often laid-back and nonchalant, often stating that there's little she can do in situations as it is "the way of the world." When she can take action she makes full use of the vast amount of knowledge and expertise that was beaten into her during Operation Daybreak. She can read situations regarding military matters on a grand scale, as well as act in a manner befitting of a well-studied individual, though she often chooses not to. Noel loves to drink, and often joins Barbas and the White Ant Bloc in their parties, much to Riglette's displeasure. She enjoys getting plastered with abandon, probably because it gives her an excuse to act as free as she wants in any situation, including stuffy dinner-parties. Abilities Enhanced Body: Noel has incredible stamina, strength, and speed due to successfully surviving Operation Daybreak. She puts these to use in battle, often surprising her enemies. Most people, except for enhanced soldiers from Operation Dawn and powerful beings such as Schera Zade, will find it impossible to keep up with her movements. Weapons Curious Bident: Noel's weapon of choice is a cursed bident of unknown origin. Its weight would prove unwieldy to a normal person. Noel can easily handle it due to her Enhanced Body. The weapon burns anyone who touches it but Noel, and can summon flames from between the prongs. The weapon can immolate Noel's targets if she pierces them. The word Bosheit is engraved upon it, and is the origin of Noel's last name. War-hammer: Noel's other weapon is the war-hammer that she used to save Elgar and Cynthia. Treasures Noel has a penchant for collecting treasures. Many of these are baubles that people have given her, such as the picture book from Number 150, her best friend from Operation Daybreak. Others are useful, like the Curious Bident. Category:Riberikan Commonwealth